Ice King
by thedragonsblackrias
Summary: Después de ser reemplazado y ser olvidado por las dos mujeres que ama hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de ello, determinó que desjarlas con el hombre que tomó su lugar. Y seguir adelante, con el corazón roto. Sin esperar ser amado por la persona que creció con él. Fuerte Naruto, Naruto / Harem. Con base en el One Shot, Sustituido, de Jiraiya's Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Rey de hielo**

 **Resumen** : Después de ser reemplazado y ser olvidado por las dos mujeres que ama hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de ello, determinó que dejarlas con el hombre que tomó su lugar. Y seguir adelante, con el corazón roto. Sin esperar ser amado por la persona que creció con él. Fuerte Naruto, Naruto / Harem. Con base en el One Shot, Sustituido, de Jiraiya's Dream. (Corregido, debido a con el traductor, subiré el fic en español)

No soy dueño de Naruto o DxD Highschool, oh RWBY.

Este es mi primer fic.

 **HAREM** : Grayfia Lucifuge, Venelana Bael, OC Fenix, Froleytia Capistrano, Kushina Uzumaki, kurenai yuhi, ?

El Crepúsculo en Academia Kuoh era un lugar tranquilo. También era un lugar hermoso, por lo que el diablo rubio tomó el tiempo para pasear por la habitación del Club investigación oculta lugar de teletransportarce directamente. Los árboles crujían como una brisa fresca de la tarde se extendió por todo el colegio, enmascarando sus pasos suaves mientras vagaba por el camino en el compuesto de la vieja escuela.

El edificio, diseñado con la sensibilidad victoriana, estaba extrañamente tranquila, pero esa era la norma y no la excepción. El adolescente caminaba por los pasillos uniformados bien mantenido casi en piloto automático, había estado caminando al mismo destino cada día en los últimos meses. Finalmente se detuvo ante un gran conjunto de puertas dobles ornamentadas, aguafuerte una sonrisa en sus labios mientras empujaba abierta.

Se quedó paralizado.

Issei le vanto la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, el pánico y la emoción evidente en sus ojos. El adolescente de pelo castaño estaba sonrojando furiosamente, una hermosa estudiante de rodillas delante de él y chupar su dedo índice derecho sensualmente. Su larga cola de caballo Negro balanceándose como bromeó el Diablo recien estableció , su atención se centró por completo en el soporte de Ddraig. El Rubio ofreció Issei una sonrisa amarga, presionando su dedo a los labios en señal de permanecer dedo en silencio. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejando a la pareja a seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Tenía suficiente. Ya era hora de irse.

 **8888888888888888**

Dobló la nota perfectamente en medio, pellizcando el pliegue y arrastrando a través de su longitud sin problemas. Garabateando dos nombres en el exterior en blanco de la nota, colocado en el escritorio. Ofreciendo a su habitación ahora dispersa una última mirada de añoranza, arrojando su bolsa de lona llena encima de su hombro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos eran pesados mientras se alejaba de sus alojamientos, cada paso ir más lejos y más lejos de la casa y de la familia que había conocido durante tantos años.

El cielo nocturno estaba salpicado de estrellas titilantes, galaxias visibles sin contaminación lumínica tan común en las ciudades. El rubio siempre había amado al aire libre, y Kuoh era tan atractivo para él debido a los amplios espacios abiertos. Pero si hubieran ido a otra escuela, se habría ido sin importar lo que era. Respiró hondo, miró a las estrellas distantes, preguntándose qué podría haber sido.

"Rias, Akeno," nombro con Nostalgia, lejos de su antiguo hogar.

Fundición una última mirada llorosa de nuevo en el edificio, Naruto le dio una sonrisa nostálgica. "Adiós." Desaparecen en el círculo mágico instante sin dejar rastro.

 **Nota** : Se que talvez, dejo algunos espacios sin rellenar hasta el momento, pero es el inicio, en el siguiente capitulo. pondré el por que dejar a Rias y su nobleza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey de Hielo**

Bien para los que me pidieron aquí esta es segundo cap. De El Rey de Hielo. Y como dije es mi primer fic, por lo que cualquier error, que cometa son bien recibidos los comentarios.

No soy dueño de de Naruto, HighSchool DxD, O RWBY.

Espero que con este capítulo queden resueltas algunas dudas, del capítulo anterior, bien aquí está el cap.

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Aparecer enfrente del las puertas del castillo del clan Sitri, para cumplir con su actual [rey], una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas cada lado. Sus ojos son de tono purpura, Ella tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña. (Aunque con grandes pechos), Viste con ropa de chica mágica. Ella es Serafall Leviatán, uno de los cuatro Reyes demonio.

¨Así que por fin decidiste dejarlas,¨ pregunto seria, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

¨Sabes que es difícil para mí Serafall-sama no solo por las dos,¨ suspiro antes de Continuar.¨…sino también por dejar, koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, y Gaspe-kun. Que también han sido descuidados desde Issei, se unió a la nobleza de Rias.¨

¨Así que por qué dejarlos si son tus amigos, entiendo porque dejar Rias y Akeno, pero Ellos.¨ todavía preguntándose el por qué, mientras entraban en le castillo.

¨Intente quedarme, solo con verlas sonreír y reír, Aunque no fuera conmigo.¨ Mientras sonreía con tristeza,¨ pero después de ver, su reacción, cuando issei irrumpió en su boda, mas ella y Akeno no notar mi presencia, decidí que ya era suficiente,¨ dijo mientras ella lo mira,¨ ya era momento de seguir adelante, y dejar las con el hombre que ellas quieren.¨ termino con una leve sonrisa, mientras entraban en la zona de estar, para cumplir con el Sr. Sitri y su esposa.

¨Lord Sitri y Lady Sitri.¨ dijo respetuosamente. ¨lamento aparecer de momento, y sin a ver avisado.¨

¨no te preocupes naruto-kun siempre eres bien venido.¨ dijo cálidamente lady Sitri.

¨como dijo mi esposa, siempre eres bien venido, ¨ pregunto extrañado y con curiosidad. ¨pero pensé que estabas en la escuela con Rias y Sona, ¨

¨Si… eh… como decirlo, ¨ dijo el rubio inseguro de cómo reaccionarían, ante su decisión de dejar Rias y su nobleza.

Afortunadamente para el no tubo que decir nada ya serafall explicar la situación.

¨Bien Otou-sama, Oka-sama, ves les dije que tenia un nuevo integrante en mi nobleza, ya que nunca e usado una de mis piezas,¨ Espero y tras verlo asentir decidió continuar. ¨pues en la fiesta de compromiso después de issei, y Riser pelea por Rias, Naruto-kun se acerco a Sirzechs-kun para salir de la Nobleza de Rias, ya el es un alta clase diablo que tiene derecho a formar su propia Nobleza,¨ dijo mientras los tres miraban al rubio. ¨Sirzechs-kun no era exactamente feliz por esta decisión, y intento combárselo a seguir con Rias, pero Elizabeth-sama y lord gremory dijeron que estaba bien,¨ dijo serafall

¨Espera Elizabeth-chan y Lord gremory estuvieron de acuerdo con dejar a Rias y su Nobleza.¨ pregunto lady sitri con incredulidad y sorpresa.

¨Si los padres de Rias, dijeron que después de ver el juego de clasificación, donde ella se dio por vencida, cuando podía a ver ganado.¨ dijo ella mientras miraba a sus padres, quienes asintieron. ¨teniendo una de sus [Torres] todavía en juego, que dicha [torre] ser un alta clase diablo, y un rey si mismo, quien podría, pelear contra Riser mi entrar se reagrupaban y atacar juntos, ella decidió ceder el juegos a Riser, sabiendo que Issei no moriría ya que hubiera sido sacado del juego, antes de nada grave pasara. Y olvidar se dé su ultima [torre] en el juego, que decidieron que era lo mejor.¨

¨Así que él es parte de tu nobleza ahora.¨ Lord Sitri pregunto.

¨Si cuando lo vi, que pensé que sería lo mejor, ¨ Ella dijo mientras veía al rubio triste. ¨Así que le ofrecí ser parte de mi nobleza que el acepto, además de el es amigo de So-tan y siempre lo e considerado parte de la familia.¨ Serafall dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

¨Así es Naruto-kun ahora eres parte de la familia.¨ dijo Lady Sitri mientras sonreía.

¨Así naruto-kun, ya iniciaste tu nobleza o vas a formar una en el futuro,¨ Lord Sitri pregunto curioso.

¨Bueno de hecho, yo ya forme mi nobleza desde que me convertí en un alta clase diablo,¨ dijo esto mientras sacaba sus piezas restantes. ¨Hasta ahora tengo la mayoría de mis [Evil Piece], solo me falta una [Torre] y cuatro [Peones].¨

¨Bueno eso es impresionante, y lo digo en serio, ¨ dijo sorprendido Lord Sitri con su esposa.

¨Y Cuando los conoceremos,¨ pregunto Lady Sitri Intrigada e interesada en conocer a su nobleza. ¨después de todo se quedaran a aquí contigo no.¨

¨Lamentablemente todas están cumpliendo con su última misión cada una.¨ Se disculpo. ¨Solo una de mis Reinas es con la cual pueda cumplir, por el momento.¨ dijo naruto.

¨Bueno eso es lamentable pero espero por lómenos podamos conocer una de tus Reinas.¨ Lady Sitri dijo un poco desanimada porno conocer a toda su nobleza, para después preguntar Leve shock. ¨Co-Como q-que una dd-de tus R-Reinas, una nobleza solo puede tener una Reina por nobleza.¨ recuperando la compostura al último.

¨Normal mente, ese es el caso, pero cuando recibí mis [Evil Piece], al verter mi poder en ellas mutaron, como resultado la única pieza de [Reina] se convirtió en tres y cada una siendo una [Reina] mutado, y cuatro [Peones] mutados.¨ dijo sonriendo mientras los demás en la sala, lo miraban en Leve Shock y sorpresa mientras asentías a su explicación.

¨Pero Como sucedió esto, ¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Según Beelzebub-sama se debe a liberar la sangre de mi padre del sello que tenia puesto por protección, como saben mi poder por parte de mi madre y padre chocaban entre sí, ¨ dijo mientras ellos solo podían asentir ante lo que escuchaban. ¨por lo que se sello la parte más fuerte, hasta que pudiera tener el control suficiente para controlarlos, lo que origino la fusión de mi sangre Ángel caído y fénix, por lo que tengo más poder de lo normal y mas alas por mi sangre Ángel caído, solo que diferentes.¨ dijo naruto mientras se paraba liberando doce alas echas de fuego azul oscuro, y la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, debido a la liberación de un poco de poder,

¨Pero porque son azules.¨ pregunto Serafall

¨Esto es debido a mi magia de hielo, y tener sangre Phoenix, tengo fuego azul pero envés de que mar congela.¨ dijo el rubio mientras generaba una pequeña llama azul.

¨Bueno, a todo esto te despediste de Rías y su nobleza. ¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Bueno…. Si pero Kiba-kun se lo explique, Koneko-chan también ya sabia y le deje una carta, Gasper-kun antes de salir me despedí de el,… en cuanto a Rias y Akeno no fue la mejor despedida.¨ dijo mientras comenzaba a contar lo que paso es misma noche.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras se alejaba de su ex-hogar se encontró con dos personas, a las que no quería a ser frente en este momento.

"Rias, Akeno," saludó, volviendo sus ojos azules a los dos diablos jóvenes.

Su corazón traidor dio un vuelco, pero despiadada mente suprimió su alegría al ver a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Ayudó a que ambos llevaron confundido y decepcionado miradas sobre sus rasgos aristocráticos. Rías sacudió su cabello carmesí sobre su hombro, dando un paso adelante con una mirada severa en su rostro. Sus ojos miraron a la bolsa de lona que llevaba sobre su hombro, su arrugar la frente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" exigió.

"¿Acaso Kiba-kun no te lo dijo?" el rubio comentó casualmente. "En cualquier caso, no importa. Me dejé una nota en mi habitación. Siéntase libre para leerlo en su propio ocio."

"Naruto", el Gremory advirtió, la preocupación evidente en su voz. "Yo no puedo protegerte si sale así. Se le marca un Diablo perdido."

"Lo sé."

"No hagas esto" Akeno intervino. "El orgullo de Bucho ... no pisotear él. Nosotros le debemos la vida."

"Es el único camino que veo delante de mí", el rubio patillas murmuró con cansancio.

"Tú... idiota! ¿Crees... crees que huir va a resolver nada?!" Rías gritó, con los ojos llorosos. "¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de esto, Naruto? No... No vayas. No quiero... No quiero tener que cazarte."

"Todavía no lo has notado, ¿verdad? Ustedes dos," Naruto suspiró con cansancio. "Usted ha hecho mi decisión más fácil entonces."

"Notamos que?" Akeno preguntó desconcertada, enfureció a la actitud del adolescente.

"Pensé Kiba-kun podría esto haber dicho, pero supongo que él guardó en secreto. No le digo que no te dijera dos que me iba, así que supongo que eso es en mí," Naruto rió. "No voy a ser un parásito que tendrás que cazar, así que no te preocupes."

"Tú... tú crees que eso es lo que me preocupa?! Tener que dar caza a la familia?!" Rías chilló, recolección magia en sus puños fuertemente apretados. "Estoy preocupado por ti, Naruto! Huyendo así, esto no es usted! Usted siempre ha enfrentado sus problemas de frente. ¿Por qué... por qué no puedes hablar con nosotros acerca de los problemas que está enfrentando?"

"Rias." dijo la pelinegra

"¿Qué," la Ruina princesa se volvió para mirar a su amigo más antiguo.

Akeno se acercaba lágrimas ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras señalaba al diablo rubio. "Utilice su... [Rey], Rias."

Los labios del adolescente-azul de ojos vueltos hacia arriba como Rias cumplieron con la petición extraña, su confianza en ella [reina] absoluta. Como ella [el rey] pieza resonó con las piezas dentro de él, ella se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, sus ojos color aguamarina ampliando con horror. "A [Rey] y [Obispo]?!"

"Sí," Naruto entonó en voz baja. "Ya no soy tu [Torre] más, Rias."

"Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo? Eso es fácil. Tomé el examen para convertirse en un demonio de clase alta antes de que comenzara este semestre escolar," Naruto explicó la materia con total naturalidad.

"Y nunca nos dijiste?" la peli Negra [reina] preguntó con desánimo.

"En ese momento, yo no vi la necesidad. Esta fuerza," Naruto murmuró, levantando el puño. "Estaba destinado a proteger a todos precioso para mí. No me importaba para la riqueza, ni por la fama. Llegar a ser de alta clase Diablo elevará su reputación de vuelta a casa, una reputación que nunca molestado en mantener. Sirzechs-sama estaba muy feliz con mi decisión".

"¿En ese tiempo?" Rías hizo eco.

Naruto sonrió desapasionadamente. "Hasta que trajiste Issei al redil."

"¿Qué tiene de Ise-kun tienen que ver con todo esto?" Akeno gruñó. "No me estás dejando sólo decir porque se siente amenazado por su presencia."

"Yo soy", el Diablo rubio admitió libremente.

Energía explotó fuera de las Rías, su aura demoníaca quema a cabo de manera impresionante. "Usted... usted nos está dejando a causa de... los celos?!"

"Sí, lo soy. Porque Issei ha tomado mi lugar en sus corazones," Naruto respondió fríamente, no inmutarse por espectáculo Rías poder de la destrucción.

"¿Qué?" Akeno frunció el ceño con ira reprimida, rayo crepitante en sus manos. "Issei es sólo un pervertido kōhai. Tú... tú eres mi hermano. Nuestro, hermano querido. ¿Cómo puedes... creo que él te ha reemplazado en nuestros corazones? ¿Qué te da el derecho de asumir esas cosas?!"

"Porque ayer, cuando entré en el salón del club," susurró Naruto. "Nunca me notado."

Sorprendida, la magia de Rias desapareció y Akeno, que solo pudo intercambiado miradas confusas. Naruto rió con resignación, cerrando los ojos para sofocar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. "Yo regresaba de un contrato. Cuando abrí la puerta, que te vi, mi querida Akeno-neechan, chupando el dedo de Issei. Él me dio cuenta de inmediato, pero nunca lo hice."

"Yo era-" Akeno intento defenderse.

"Yo sé lo que estaba haciendo," Naruto interrumpió el Diablo de cabello Negro. "Yo sé que estabas tratando de succionar la magia de su brazo. Sé que te gusta burlarse de él. Pero nunca me di cuenta."

Envío de Akeno una mirada significativa, continuó su perorata. "Cuando éramos más jóvenes, siempre emboscada y me ahogó en abrazos cuando se sintió mi energía cerca de ti. A medida que crecimos, que dejó de ser tan cariñoso, pero todavía me saludó y reconoció mi presencia. Ayer, me di cuenta de que yo ya no significa tanto para usted como lo hice antes. Y lo mismo va para ti, Rias. "

"Simplemente porque-" Rias intento defender a su amiga.

"Ella no estaba prestando atención a su entorno?" Naruto se burló de las Rías. "¿Sabe usted que de toda su dignidad de par, sólo usted y Akeno son conscientes de mi promoción? El resto todo se enteró por su cuenta. Incluso Sona-san sabe."

"Sona ?! ¿Cómo ..." pregunto la pelirroja carmesí

"Porque a diferencia de ti, que ejerce el poder de destrucción, que heredó mucho menos de sus padres," Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Ella ha tenido que confiar en la inteligencia y el ingenio para ganar sus batallas. Para ella, el conocimiento es poder. ¿De verdad crees que ella no se mantiene un registro de todo lo que sucede en el mundo terrenal? En cuanto a Kiba-kun, se dio cuenta de casi inmediatamente el momento volví de los exámenes. Koneko di cuenta cuando ella se sentó a jugar a los videojuegos con Gasper. Y Gasper descubrió cuando ella le preguntó".

"Yo... yo nunca quise..." Rías tartamudeó. "Lo siento por no darse cuenta, Naruto. Pero... pero esto no quiere decir que no nos importa para ti!"

"Ha sido meses, Rias," el rubio suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos desordenados. "Es por eso que, desde la llegada de Issei, he seguido a guardar silencio, para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a los dos de usted a notar finalmente. Pero sólo solidificado cosas para mí."

"Y el [Obispo]? ¿De quién Pieza estás ahora?" Akeno preguntó en voz baja.

"De Serafall-sama," el Diablo bigotes sonrió con cariño. "Ella se ofreció cuando le pregunté Sirzechs-sama por dejar a su dignidad de par."

"Usted pidió Oniisama?" Rías desorbitados incredulidad. "Y él estuvo de acuerdo?!"

"Él lo hizo, porque entendió y aceptó mis razones. No estaba feliz por eso, pero Elizabeth-sama le convenció," Naruto respondió en serio.

"Madre también? ¿Por qué..."

"Porque ellos también vieron la Clasificación de juego contra Riser Phenex. Ellos vieron como, en su prisa para salvar Issei se lastime en un juego en el que sólo estaría incapacitado antes de ser tratados fuera de las barreras, te di por vencido en el partido" Naruto respondió con voz muerta. "Ellos vieron como que olvidé por completo de su otra [Torre] todavía en el juego, un [Torre] con defensas mejoradas y es una clase alta diablo que los mástiles con Sairaorg sobre una base semi-regular. A [Torre] que podría tener enrocado con escapar y reagruparse, un [Torre] que podía comprometerse Riser y proteger Issei ".

"Yo... yo no había pensado en eso," Rías murmuró avergonzado.

"Deberías haber visto su sorpresa, Rias, cuando se enteraron de mí que todavía no sabía de mi promoción. Pensaron que sabía, por lo que aprobaban su Valoración del juego en el primer lugar," el rubio resopló. "Se supone que usted iba a confiar en mí por la victoria."

"Eso no es culpa de las Rías. Nunca se nos dijo nada" Akeno defendió su amiga acaloradamente.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo es que ella nunca di cuenta de que no era ella [Torre] nunca más?" sonrió con sorna. "No he sido su pieza desde que se mudó con Issei. El [Torre] está en la almohada, de hecho."

"Eso es injusto para ella," Akeno silbó. "Usted sabía que ella se mudó con Ise, sin embargo, usted pone su pieza en su cama!"

"No, tienes razón, no es justo. Pero si un [Rey] ser tan conscientes de su dignidad de par? ¿Qué te dice eso acerca de lo mucho que le importa?" Naruto replicó, como Rías tambaleó hacia atrás en la culpa. "Al tratar de dar la bienvenida a Issei y Asia, se ha descuidado el resto de nosotros. Gasper no la ha visto en las últimas semanas. Entrené solo durante diez días antes del partido vertical, y yo ni siquiera nos recibió con preocupación cuando volví. "

"Así que esto todavía se reduce a los celos entonces. Me pareció mejor de ti", el Diablo de cabello negro gruñó.

Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa nostálgica. "Pensé mejor de mí también. Pero yo soy un diablo, y yo estoy egoísta. Me encantan los dos, pero no puedo tener cualquiera. No cuando sus corazones han sido capturados por Issei."

"Eso es una tontería! ¿Cómo pudiste suponer que-" Rías comenzaron.

"Grayfia tele transportado a mi habitación una noche," Naruto intervino, una sonrisa irónica en los labios. "Sólo para encontrarlo completamente ausente de ti. Nunca he visto tan sorprendido antes. Ella profesaba que pensaba que me acercarse a perder su virginidad y anular su matrimonio con elevador. En su lugar, fue para Issei."

"¿Es así? Eres... eres como mi hermano! Elegí Issei porque es ingenuo y maleable!" Rías argumentó débilmente.

"Y tú eres una de las dos mujeres que amo, " el rubio confesó. "Por eso, cuando se ruborizó tan bellamente como Issei arriesgó su vida para estrellar su boda, le pregunté Sirzechs-sama que salir de su dignidad de par."

"Luego, cuando te quedaste después de eso? ¿Por qué no acaba de salir, entonces?" Akeno gritó con voz ronca.

"Porque yo no podía dejar pasar. Porque a pesar de que duele ver Rías tan enamorado de Issei, mi corazón se llenó de cada sonrisa y cada risa," Naruto graznó. "Pero cuando te vi, Akeno, tan absorto con Issei que ni siquiera se registra mi presencia, que era el colmo."

"Las cosas... no tienen que terminar de esta manera, Naruto", el carmesí pelo [Rey] declaró. "Sigues siendo nuestro hermano más querido. Danos una oportunidad. Vamos a hacer para todas las cosas que hemos hecho mal. No... no lo deje. No como este. Por favor."

"Querido hermano? ustedes solo me ven como su hermano?" el rubio [Obispo] despreciado, dando la espalda a la pareja. "Pensé que era, durante muchos años, de hecho. Todos esos años que pasó en las calles luchando por sobrevivir con Akeno. Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos como un trío, riendo y jugando y durmiendo juntos. Pero ahora, yo sólo soy un ex [Torre] que ambos olvidaron".

"Entonces lo hacen todos esos años no significan nada para ti ahora?!" la [reina] gritó de frustración, enojo y decepción.

"Ellos significan todo para mí. Y es por eso que tengo que irme," dijo Naruto con amargura. "Diablos viven desde hace miles de años. No puedo... no puedo soportar vivir con las dos mujeres que quiero, estar enamorado de otro hombre. Issei es un buen chico. Él va a tratar a los dos de ustedes también, pervertida como él es".

dando una última mirada llorosa de vuelta en Rias y Akeno, Naruto les dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica. "Adiós." dijo mientras se Alejaba.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& flash back-end &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de contar lo que paso, cuando en su encuentro con Rias y Akeno. mientras explicaba el porqué de su dejar la dignidad de par de Rias, Justo en ese momento apareció un circulo de tele transportación de color blanco con toque azules, y una imagen en el centro de un Phoenix con toques azules, sobre un copo de nieve.

Tras desaparecer el círculo mágico, apareció una hermosa mujer, con el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, con grandes pechos copa D, caderas anchas y largar pierna bien torneadas, tiene una figura de reloj de arena, con un vestido negro con toques plata que Asia lucir su figura. Esta es Grayfia Lucifuge, y una de las Reinas de Naruto.

¨Naruto-sama, Serafall-sama, Lord Sitri-sama y Lady Sitri-sama, disculpe aparecer de momento¨ dijo la peli plateada respetuosamente a cada uno, mientras estos asentían y se acerco al rubio. ¨Naruto-sama la mansión estará terminada mañana, en la tarde y los de más llegaran mañana en la noche.¨ término de informar Grayfia a su [Rey].

¨Gracias Grayfia-chan, y espero tengas todo listo para trasladarnos los mañana.¨ dijo el rubio sonriendo y se enfrento Asia Serafall y sus padres, para presentar a una de sus Reinas. ¨Bueno Serafall-sama, Lord y Lady Sitri, déjenme presentarles a mi primer [Reina} Grayfia Lucifuge.¨ dijo mientras los demás, solo podían ver sorprendidos por esta noticia.

Continuara...

 **Nota de Autor:** En el siguiente cap. la aparición del Nobiliario de Naruto, y tal vez el rencuentro con Rias y su Nobleza.

 **Nota:** Antes de mas quejas quiero aclarar, que Venelana no sera la madre de Rias. ya que tengo planeado tener la con naruto, siendo en sus 20 años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey de Hielo**

Bien aquí les traigo el tercer cap. De El Rey de Hielo. Y como dije es mi primer fic, por lo que cualquier error, que cometa son bien recibidos los comentarios. Y gracias por apoyarme.

No soy dueño de Naruto, HighSchool DxD, y RWBY.

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Tras la aparición y presentación de la primera [Reina] de el rubio. Que sorprendió a todos en la sala ya que no se esperaban, que ella fuera de su nobleza.

¨C-como?... C-cuando?... ¨pregunto Lady Sitri levemente sorprendida.

¨Bueno, después del juego de Clasificación. Y tras se olvidado y ignorado, Grayfia- chan se acerco a mí. Yo se que trabajaba para Sirzechs-sama, pero….¨dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer de cabello plateado.¨ siempre me a gustado Grayfia también, y decidí preguntarle. A ser parte de mi nobleza, como mi [Reina].¨

¨fue cuando yo, conteste que si .¨dijo la peli plateada sonriendo levemente.

¨Bueno, creo que son suficientes sorpresas por hoy.¨ dijo y pregunto Lord Sitri mientras se levantaba. ¨Porque no pasamos a descansar, ya que deben de estar cansados. Por todos los acontecimientos de hoy, y mañana conoceremos al resto de la nobleza de Naruto.¨

¨Claro.¨ dijo el rubio, mientras seguía a una de las sirvientas, junto con Grayfia a su lado para llevar los a sus habitaciones. Mañana seria el día que su nobleza volvería a estar todos juntos, y regresaría a Kouh.

 **[Kouh Academia; Club de Investigación Oculta].**

El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre un edificio viejo, rodeado por arboles. En una de las habitaciones del Club de Investigación Oculta, nos encontramos con dos hermosas, hermosas jóvenes, discutiendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y ¨ _abandono_ ¨ de uno de sus miembros.

La primera de ellas es una joven hermosa, con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro y ojos verde azulado. Su característica más distintiva es su cabello rojo carmesí que llegaba hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobre sale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren su frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro. Vistiendo el clásico uniforme de escolar de kouh.

La otra es una hermosa joven, también voluptuosa, de la misma edad que la anterior. Con un largo cabello negro y ojos violeta. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de todas las chicas en la Kouh academia, llevaba el uniforme escalar femenino, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla. Esas son a Rias Gremory y su [Reina] Akeno Himejima.

¨Entonces… que acción tomaremos, Con respecto a Naruto.¨ pregunto la [Reina] pelinegra.

¨no podemos hacer nada….. como sabes después de, Naruto dejar e intentado ponerme en contacto con Onii-Sama. Pero ni él, ni a Grayfia e podido contactar en toda la noche.¨ contesto un poco desanimada la peli roja.

¨Y tus padres? Rias….. Seguro Elizabeth-sama te explicaría mejor las casas y no diría que hacer.¨ pregunto su [Reina] un poco insegura de sí misma.

¨Eso mismo estuve pensando, pero deben estar muy molestos.¨ dijo la peli roja mirando a su [Reina].¨después de todo ellos, lo apoyaron en su decisión, pero no importa como lo traeremos de vuelta con nosotros. Donde debe estar.¨

¨Pero no estaríamos siendo esto peor….. No sería mejor hablar con el pacíficamente.¨ pregunto Akeno, pensando más racional mente. ¨y ver si todavía podemos, a ser que vuelva con nosotros.¨

¨Tienes razón pero…. Es que no soporto la idea de tenerlo lejos.¨ dijo Rias tristemente, mientras se ponía una mano sobre su corazón. ¨siempre hemos estado juntos, e inseparables, pero ahora el nos deja por celos.¨ dijo esto mientras liberaba un poco de su poder.

¨Se que, también lo necesito junto a mi, siempre estuvimos juntos.¨ dijo Akeno mientras contenía las lagrimas, y la peli roja la miraba. ¨pero el nos deja, no solo por celos. Si no porque nos ama a las dos, y nosotras solo lo tratamos como un hermano y lo abandonamos por Issei.¨

¨Tal vez tengas razón pero… si tanto nos amaba por qué dejarnos!.¨ exigió la peli roja.

¨Porque para él ver, a las dos mujeres que ama con otro hombre. Es muy doloroso ver, a una de ellas vive y duerme con el, y la otra no notarlo hasta el punto donde…. El pensó que ya no era necesario.¨ contesto la pelinegra [Reina].

¨Pero siempre lo tuvimos en cuenta, siempre.¨ dijo Rias segura de sí misma, aun sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

¨Entonces dime?, p-porque no lo notamos cuando recibió su promoción a un alta clase diablo.¨ pregunto Akeno, que ya no podía contener las lagrimas, de correr por su rostro.

¨E-eso fue p-porque…. ¨dijo ella dudando al principio. ¨el nunca nos dijo, todos sabían pero nadie nos lo dijo.¨ contesto Rias. Que solo ocasiono a ser enojar a su [Reina] y mejor amiga. Por su terquedad a, sabiendo que ellas eran las de darse no cuenta y prestar atención a los demás en su nobleza.

¨!Eso es una mentira y tu bien lo sabes¡. ¨ grito la pelinegra enojada, de que Rias siguiera negándose a ver la verdad.¨!desde que trajiste a Issei, ya no es lo mismo, estuve de acuerdo contigo en que reencarnar a Issei era una buena opción para asegurar ¡. El futuro de la nobleza y tu libertad del compromiso, pero después cuando dijiste que nos centráramos solo en el, te dije que era una mala idea ¡.¨ dijo Akeno mientras trataba de calmarse. ¨pero dijiste que todo estaría bien…. pero ahora mira perdimos a Naruto, y no solo eso hemos descuidado a koneko, kiba y Gasper. Y todo por centrarse en Issei. ¨

¨Se que tienes razón pero, no soporto el saber lo perdí.¨ dijo la peli Roja también llorando.¨ pero no sé porque me duele saber, que está en la nobleza de otra mujer.¨ dijo Rias Con un poco de celos en su voz, que no cedió cuenta.

¨Lo sé, ciento lo mismo pero hasta que lo veamos, no podremos solucionar nada.¨ dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a Rias. ¨creo que deberíamos irnos las clases están por comenzar.¨ dijo Akeno mientras se daba la vuelta, esperan dado a la peli Roja.

¨Bien, tienes razón no quiero tener que explicar a sona, el porqué de no asistir a clases.¨ dijo Rias mientras las dos caminaban a la salida. Lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta fue, que su conversación avía sido escuchada por dos personas, que acababan de llegar al club.

¨Así que… ya supieron.¨ dijo un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino.

¨Así que no tendríamos que haber, venido a decirles sobre Naruto-Sempai.¨ dijo una Joven de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros. Ellos son Kiba Yuto y Koneko Toujou.

¨Bien, creo que también deberíamos ir a clases, Koneko.¨ dijo kiba mientras se dirigían en dirección a la escuela, con la peliblanca detrás de él.

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Después de levantarse y desayunar todos, con una Grayfia sonriente y un rubio sonrojado. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué de su [Reina] parecía tan Feliz, ya era el momento de conocer a su nobleza en su mansión en Kouh.

¨Bien, creo que llego el momento para conocer a mi nobleza.¨ dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su [Reina].¨Grayfia-chan, arias los honores.¨

¨Claro Naruto-sama.¨ dijo la peli plateada, mientras activaba el círculo mágico para tele-transportarse.

¨Bien, todos listos.¨ pregunto el rubio, mientras todos asentían. ¨Bien Grafya-chan, vámonos.¨

¨si, Naruto-sama.¨ dijo Grayfia, mientras todos eran envueltos en el circulo de tele-transportaba. Dejando detrás de sí un haz de luz, que ilumino la habitación por unos instantes antes de desaparecer completa mente.

Continuara...

 **Nota:** Bien en el siguiente Cap. por fin aparecerá la nobleza de Naruto y tal vez el primer lemon de la Historia, y para los que preguntan sobre el Harem, lo pondré en el siguiente Cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rey de Hielo**

Bien aquí les traigo el Cuarto cap. De El Rey de Hielo. Y gracias por apoyarme.

No soy dueño de Naruto, HighSchool DxD, y RWBY.

 **[Ciudad** _ **Kuoh**_ **]**

Aparecer en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, para tomar el transporte que los llevaría a la mansión. Siendo una Limusina Hummer Negra, con el logo de un fénix blanco con los llamas azules, sobre un copo de nieve. Y el nombre Namikaza en los laterales.

¨Bien subamos, esta nos llevara a la mansión.¨ dijo el rubio mientras abría una de las puerta, y mostrando el interior de esta, bien equipada con asientos de piel, pantallas de plasma, DVD, equipo de música, minibar, luces led y equipo de laser.

¨Bastante elegante, como la conseguiste?.¨pregunto Lady Sitri mientras entraban a la limosina.

¨Bueno, ustedes saben que con el tiempo e invertido en empresas y negocios.¨ pregunto el rubio mientras todos asentían. ¨Bien hace unos años empecé mi propia empresa, que a prosperado bastante bien y esta es mi transporte personal.¨

¨Eso explica varias cosas, pero dime hoy conoceremos a todo tu titulo nobiliario. O solo una parte?.¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Bueno Grayfia-Chan dijo que todas acabaron sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que deberían de estar ya en la mansión o aparecerán cuando llegamos.¨ dijo mientras se acercaba al minibar.

 _ **[**_ _ **Kuoh Academy**_ _ **:**_ **Club de la investigación oculta** _ **]**_

 _En la habitación del_ Club de la investigación oculta, nos encontramos con cuatro personas en la habitación, siendo dos de estas Rias y Akeno su [Reina], y las otras dos en la habitación eran dos pelinegras, con gafas.

Siendo la primera de estas una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias. De cabello negro y corto, y de ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforme escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

Y la otra es una mujer joven, con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocromico y ojos castaños claro. Llevando un par de gafas azules y el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh. Estos son Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra su [Reina].

¨Y bien Rias…. Vas a decirme el porqué? Me has llamado aquí.¨ pregunto Sona seria a la peli roja, ya que ella ya sabía lo de Naruto y lo que no sabía era en que nobleza estaba el rubio ahora.

¨Que no puedo invitar a mi amiga y rival, para poner nos al día.¨ dijo Rias intentando aligerar el ambiente.

¨Vamos Rias nos conocemos desde niñas, así que no intentes mentirme que te conozco bien.¨ dijo Sona mirando a la peli roja, quien la miraba insegura de decirle la verdad.

¨Bien…. Seguro ya lo sabes…. Pero….¨dijo Rias insegura de lo que diría Sona o si ya sabía. ¨Naruto dejo mi nobleza.¨ término, esperando la respuesta y reacción de la peli negra.

¨La verdad no me sorprende.¨ dijo seria la pelinegra.¨ ya que desde la llegada de Issei-san tu prácticamente lo has hecho a un lado. Junto con Koneko, Gasper y Kiba, centrándote en solo Issei y en menor medida Asia.¨

¨Yo seque hice mal en descuidar a todos.¨ dijo Rias tristemente.¨ pero ya es demasiado tarde ya está en otra nobleza.¨

¨Rias nunca es demasiado tarde.¨ dijo la pelinegra intentando animar a su amiga y rival. ¨puedes buscarlo e intentar hablar con él y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.¨

¨Tal vez tengas razón pero si no quiere hablar conmigo.¨ dijo Rias insegura. ¨además de que no sé donde este y ahora que está en con otra mujer en su nobleza.¨ termino diciendo esto último con un dejo de celos que solo Sona se dio cuenta. Y decidió averiguar más sobre eso.

¨Dime Rias que sabes sobre los sentimientos de Naruto por ti.¨ pregunto Sona lentamente.

¨Bueno cuando…. Cuando lo confrontamos.¨ dijo Rias un poco dudosa de contestar a su amiga.¨ el dijo que…. Nos ama y Se iba por que no podía soportar ver a las dos mujeres que ama con otro.¨

¨Bien eso siempre lo supe, pero que le contestaron ustedes.¨ pregunto la pelinegra seria, mientras sus respectivas [Reinas] se mantenían al marguen de su conversación.

¨Nosotras nunca le contestamos…. Sabes que lo considero un hermano al igual que Akeno.¨ dijo Rias mientras Akeno asentía un poco insegura de sí misma.

¨Bien…. si eso es lo que sientes porque no dejarlo?, ya está con otra nobleza y puede hacer la suya ya que es un alta clase diablo.¨ pregunto Sona a la peli roja que ante estas palabra parecía enojada.

¨Porque lo necesito junto a mí, me siento sola sin él a mi lado!, siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora está con otra!, porque!.¨grito/exigió Rias con celos evidentes en su voz y esta vez todos se dieron cuenta.

¨Bien…. Pero primero…. Contesta esto….¨dijo y pregunto Sona mientras se levantaba. ¨porque lo necesitas?... porque te enoja y te da celos que este con otra?... Has pensado en cómo se sentía el cuándo te veía con Issei y el que vivas con el.¨ termino de decir la pelinegra mientras caminaba a si la salida, seguida de cerca por tsubaki.

¨Yo…..yo lo-.¨intento decir Rias antes de ser interrumpida por la pelinegra.

¨No me contestes ahora…. ¨dijo Sona suave mente y mirando a la peli roja. ¨Solo piensa en lo que te pregunte y en lo que de verdad sientes, Nos vemos Rias, Akeno.¨ termino de decir mientras salía de la habitación y preguntándose quién era la otra mujer de la que hablaba la peli roja.

¨Hasta luego Rias-Sama, Akeno-san.¨ dijo Tsubaki respetuosamente y siguió a su [Rey], Rias y Akeno solo asintieron.

Ya que las palabras de Sona avían dejado, no solo a Rias reflexionando sus palabra. Sino también a Akeno que desde la salida de Naruto, no si quiera acercarse a Issei, más que para entregar sus trabajos que tenía que hacer. Y se centraron en hablar con Koneko, Gasper, Asia y Kiba para arreglar las cosas, pero tanto ella como Rias ahora trataban a Issei como cualquier miembro de la nobleza.

 **[Ciudad** _ **Kuoh**_ **]**

Seguir con el recorrido por la ciudad, y tras pasar por otros lugares para atender ciertos encontramos con la llegada al destino a las afueras de Kuoh.

¨Naruto…. Si no te molesta que pregunte porque no aparecimos en la mansión directamente.¨ dijo Serafall. Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder su [Reina] tomo la palabra.

¨El motivo de aparecer en otro lugar en vez de la mansión.¨ dijo la peli plateada.¨ es debido a que todavía podría a ver personas que no están relacionadas con lo sobrenatural.¨ termino de explicar Grayfia el motivo de tele transportase en otro lugar.

¨Bien, ahora sino les molesta me gustaría saber porque Grayfia es tan feliz esta día.¨ pregunto Lady Sitri curiosa.

¨Si yo también tengo curiosidad, ya esta es la única vez la he visto tan feliz.¨ dijo Serafall mientras miraba a la peli plateada.

¨B-Bien el…. m-motivo por el cual.¨ dijo el rubio nervioso y sonrojado. ¨Grayfia-Chan es tan feliz es porque?.¨termino mirando a la peli plateada que parecía muy feliz y quería decir el motivo de su felicidad.

¨Se debe a por fin formalizamos nuestra relación, tomándola al siguiente nivel.¨ dijo Grayfia felizmente, mientes recordaba lo ocurrido. mientras una pelinegra se le quedaba mirando.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de haber entrado en la habitación asignada y listo para dormir ya que estaba cansado de todo lo ocurrido esta tarde. Que solo quería cerrar los ojos y relajar asta mañana que tendría que conocer a su nobleza de nuevo.

Lo que no esperaba era, que un círculo mágico para aparecer en medio de su habitación. Como la fue mostrando una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado que conocía bastante bien.

¨Hola Grayfia-chan, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo.¨ dijo el rubio desconcertado.

¨Sabes que hemos estado saliendo y he estado pensando en algo.¨ dijo la peli plateada.

¨Sobre que Gray-chan.¨ pregunto Naruto.

¨Es sobre…. Nuestra relación.¨ dijo Grayfia mirando al rubio. ¨quiero ir al siguiente nivel.¨ que sorprendió al rubio han te esto.

¨Estás segura Gray-chan.¨ dijo Naruto Inseguro, solo para ser contestado por un beso de parte de la peli pateada.

¨Eso contesta la pregunta, yo no tengo ninguna duda.¨ dijo la peli plateada mientras lo miraba. ¨Así que voy a ser directa contigo…. Quiero que me hagas el amor Naruto-kun.¨ mientras lo besaba nueva mente.

 **Advertencia Lemon.**

¨Está bien siempre que estés segura.¨ dijo Naruto mientras la besaba y la empujaba suave mente sobre la cama.

¨Siempre he querido esto.¨ dijo Grayfia mientras se quitaba el vestido y quedaba en ropa interior frente a él.

Mientras se besaban y Naruto a ser su camino besando el cuello de Grayfia. Mientras una de sus manos se sus pechos para librear los de sostén, mientras los libraba para ver sus pechos tasa D, bien formados y sus pezones eran de color rosa, rosa claro y su hermosa piel blanca que solo la hacía lucir más hermosa a sus ojos.

¨Eres tan hermosa Grayfia-chan.¨ dijo Naruto mientras la besaba, que la peli plateada se sonrojo.

Mientras Grayfia lo esta vez besaba suave mente. como Naruto la abordó a la cama y mordisqueó el cuello. Y sus acciones fueron recompensadas por gemidos mientras continuaba sus cuidados de su cuello y la clavícula.

"Tú me va a matar antes incluso tenemos sexo". Grayfia maulló con las manos apretados en su cabello mientras sentía sus manos moviendo sobre su cuerpo y el aire fresca de la noche la toque su cuerpo y sentir las siempre cálidas manos la toquen y su espalda se arqueó al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos, los dedos y las pulgares para burlarse de ella aún más.

"No se puede tener eso ahora, ¿verdad?" Naruto bromeó mientras barría hacia abajo y tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, sus dientes mordiendo y Grayfia gimió aún más.

Ella lo empujó y rodó sobre sus rodillas, donde miro que todavía estaba en sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

Con un gruñido se tiró y tiró, al verlo sonriendo miro a él, sus ojos azules brillando en la penumbra de la habitación.

"¿Ansiosa?" preguntó.

"He esperado varios años, toda la razón que soy." Grayfia gruñó mientras se ponía los pantalones abiertos y los bajó seguido de sus boxeadores.

Grayfia parpadeó y se humedeció los labios, ante lo que vio.

Naruto sonrió a esto y su mano se extendió tomándola de la mano. "No tengan miedo."

"No es miedo... pero ¿ninguna de ellas se dio cuente de lo que se pierden? ¿Qué es quince pulgadas?" pregunto Grayfia

Naruto asintió en esta sorprendido de lo bien que se supuso. Él contuvo el aire mientras ella pasó un dedo hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud aceleración de endurecimiento, la vio sonreír en el poder que tenía sobre él y le gustaba el hecho así.

"Bueno, su pérdida es mi ganancia, y no estoy dejando ir." dijo Grayfia e hizo contacto visual con Naruto, asegurándose de que él entiende que ella no estaba haciendo esto por piedad o por cualquier otra razón distinta de la que lo amaba.

Ella vio la misma mirada en sus ojos y maldijo que les tomó tanto tiempo para llegar a este punto.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se inclinó hacia abajo y los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron cuando la peli plateada lo trataba como una piruleta. Su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes.

Grayfia sonrió alrededor de la polla en su boca y decidió experimentar como nunca lo había hecho antes, que era el primer hombre con el que estaría y el unico. Ella pensó y mientras descendía ella comenzó a tararear y mentalmente animó al gemido de Naruto y sus manos se apretaron de la extensión de la cama debajo de él.

Grayfia estaba lejos de haber terminado, y alteró su velocidad y métodos hasta que oyó. "G-Gray-chan... voy a...".de Naruto

Grayfia aumentó su velocidad y ella sentía llenar su boca y luego se la tragó, ya que explotó, asegurándose de que ella le ordeñada por cada gota que tenía.

Secándose los labios levantó la vista para ver los párpados medio abierto de Naruto que La mirada de mirarla desde su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"No me diga que haya terminado?" bromeó la peli plateada.

Naruto volvió a la vida como parecía desaparecer y Grayfia se encontró sobre su espalda y sus bragas negra se arrancó, mostrando sus pliegues rosa con un pequeño parche de color plateado.

"Mi turno." dijo Naruto, su voz como un gruñido.

Grayfia pronto encontró su espalda como un arco de flexión cuando la lengua de Naruto y los dedos hizo cosas para ella que sus propios dedos no pudo hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron y pensaron _¨Si me está devorando, Kami nunca lo obligue a detener.¨_

Los sonidos de Grayfia dijeron a Naruto que estaba haciendo lo correcto y cuando sus sonidos se desaceleraron y se bajan iba a cambiar de nuevo hasta que encontró un nuevo lugar.

El orgasmo de Grayfia golpeó y sintió que sus ojos se ponen en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sentía Naruto lamiendo sus fluidos y continuar con su trabajo a un segundo orgasmo.

"Yo... yo... no puedo sentir mis piernas." Se quedó sin aliento cuando Naruto estaba hecho.

Él sonrió mientras besaba su camino hacia arriba, besando su estómago, el ombligo, el esternón, se detuvo y la besó en cada pecho y luego su clavícula, cuello, barbilla y luego la miraba antes de besar sus labios, con una ternura que tenía Grayfia prometiendo que no volvería a estar solo otra vez.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó ella.

"No hemos terminado todavía." Dijo el rubio y sonrió. "Nunca dije que estaba. Me estaba preguntando si la bella dama estaba contento con el servicio hasta el momento."

"Oh, usted apuesta que soy. Su mío ahora Naruto-kun." Dijo la peli plateada.

"Estoy? ¿Cree que puede llevar feliz?" bromeó Naruto, pero ella vio la sombra de los daños que le había causado y le tocó la mejilla.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir Te quiero?"pregunto ella.

"Por siempre." Dijo y sonrió Naruto en voz baja, que la peli plateada sonrió.

"Para siempre y un día... y más allá." trazando sus mejillas. "Ahora, hazme el amor Naruto-kun. Hazme tuya en todos los sentidos y luego te va a hacer la mía." dijo Grayfia mientras se besaban.

¨Estás segura de seguir con esto Gray-chan, todavía se puede parar si quieres.¨ pregunto Naruto mirando a la peli plateada.

¨Claro que estoy segura, ahora sigue adelante ya he esperado mucho tiempo para este momento.¨ dijo Grayfia mientras el rubio.

¨Bien… entonces vallamos por el platillo principal.¨ dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba en la entrada de su vagina. El rubio miro a Grayfia una última vez, para ver si estaba lista.

La peli plateada solo asintió, mientras el rubio entraba en ella lentamente. Cuando la penetro Grayfia sintió un dolor mientras que el entraba todo el camino y su vagina emitió la sangre fresca que el himen es ya desgarrado por el pene de Naruto. Que la beso apretó su pecho intentando apaciguar su dolor.

Después de a unos momentos, Grayfia en peso a mover sus caderas poco a poco. Naruto detuvo el beso disfrutando de la estreche de la peli plateada.

Fuera de la habitación, Las sirvientas que pasaban rápido por o cerca de la habitación. Debido, a los sonidos procedentes de dicha habitación.

"Oooooh... yeeeesss"

Las sirvientas que iban pasando, huyeron al oír la voz de Grayfia salir de la habitación. Solo se preguntaban cuanto tiempo iban a ir en ello.

Grayfia se dejó caer encima de Naruto después de su tercera pelea de hacer el amor esa noche. Estaba agotada, cubierta de sudor y ella no quería moverse de su lugar de siempre. Ella dio un apretón de sus músculos internos y sintió Naruto responder. "Monstruo de la resistencia Maldición." Murmuró la peli plateada en su pecho que se sacudió de risa contenida.

"¿Cuántas veces más se puede ir?" pregunto Grayfia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a averiguar." Dijo Naruto con un sonrisa.

Naruto impuso un ritmo muy rápido, para el deleite de Grayfia. La peli plateada gritó con amor como su amante condujo su polla larga abultamiento en ella.

"Oh joderme... joder conmigo... ahhhhh... no deje... no dejar nunca..." gritó Grayfia cuando sus palabras de aliento tenía Naruto golpeando en ella.

Naruto sobre ella susurró, con su voz áspera mientras se estaba obligando a sí mismo "no voy a parar, no voy a parar porque Te amo."

"Te amo demasiado Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!" respondió Grayfia.

Los dos continuaron su toma de amor como la penetró más y más rápido cada minuto que pasaba, mientras que Grayfia tomó con placer y anhelo de más de su amante.

Grayfia sintió la felicidad como ella podía sentir otro orgasmo elevándose dentro de ella otra vez, y al mismo tiempo, que podía sentir Naruto iba a sacar su propio clímax.

Su polla dura continuó ocupando cada espacio de su vagina, entrando y saliendo sin problemas, parcialmente luego de vuelta en el rápido y una y otra vez.

Cuanto más se la llevó más cerca de su clímax más se pudo ver que tenía que hacer para contener su orgasmo por lo que se juntasen.

Su gran fuerza y resistencia, mientras dándole placer era casi demasiado para ella manejar, y Grayfia estaba tratando todo lo que podía pensar, pero por desgracia no podía sostener su cuerpo de vuelta más. Y mientras su mano estrechó la mano libre mientras su otra mano estaba agarando las sabanas, ni pudo contenerse más.

"NARUTO! OH KAMI NARUTO!" Grayfia se quedó sin aliento. "Voy a eyacular! AHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Grayfia en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Naruto no se contuvo mientras gritaba que venía tan bien y con un empuje final, ambos se dejaron escapar grandes gritos de éxtasis, ya que llegó a su clímax en el exactamente el mismo tiempo.

Grayfia envolvió su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Naruto cuando puso en lo alto de ella mientras se vierte su semilla caliente en su vientre mientras su coño dio hacia fuera y se desbordó con ambos de sus jugos. Su pene todavía enterrado firmemente en ella.

Grayfia estaba contenta ahora para estar con Naruto ya que ambos trataron de frenar su respiración tardía y dificultosa. Ambos sonrieron, ya que se estaban recuperando físicamente de su reciente ataque de sexo.

"Gray-chan... te amo." dijo Naruto.

"Yo también te amo Naruto-kun." dijo Grayfia mientras Ella lo besó en la barbilla y agradeciendo Kami para que les permita estar finalmente juntos.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&& FIN Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 **[Limites de Ciudad Kuoh: Mansión Namikaza]**

¨Bien parece que hemos llegado.¨ dijo Naruto mientras los demás miraban al frente.

Frente al final de la carretera se podían ver, las grandes paredes de la entrada a la mansión. Dichas puertas tenían una la misma imagen de un fénix blanco, con llamas azules sobre un copo de nieve en cada lado, con un arco arriba con el nombre de _Namikaze_ en el _._

Tras abrirse dichas puertas se podía ver, una gran hilera de arboles de Sakura en toda la entrada en camino Asia la mansión. Dicha mansión estaba rodia da por gran cantidad de arboles y vegetación, dándole un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Con un gran jardín y variedad de flores en la parte de trasera y delantera.

Al llegar la limosina a la entrada, fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de sirvientes de la mansión, siendo estas puras mujeres.

¨Bien pasemos a la mansión, si les parece bien.¨ dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta.

¨Claro…. Este es un bonito lugar como lo conseguiste.¨ pregunto Lady Sitri maravillada con la vista de la mansión.

¨Este lugar es un regalo de Elizabeth-sama y Lord Gremory hace tiempo, a exención de la mansión que yo la mande a construí.¨ dijo Naruto ya fuera de la limosina.

¨Bien ahora déjenme darles la bienvenida a la mansión Namikaze.¨ dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba Asia la mansión y sus sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida.

¨Naruto-sama todo está listo y funcionando perfectamente.¨ dijo la sirvienta en jefe.

¨Gracias Miyuki-chan y lamento las molestias de hacerlas trabajar de mas.¨ dijo Naruto a la hermosa joven, quien asintió en reconocimiento.

¨No se preocupe Naruto-sama yo y las demás sabemos que quería la mansión funcionando lo antes posible.¨ dijo Miyuki respetuosamente al rubio. Miyuki es una hermosa joven con el pelo largo corto, recto los ojos azules. Tiene un rostro inexpresivo y sin emociones la mayoría del tiempo.

Pasar a la sala de estar ya todos estaban esperando conocer por fin la nobleza del rubio. Que no habían aparecido, ya llevaban esperándolos un buen rato y Justo cuanto estaban por preguntar cuándo llegaría un gran círculo mágico apareció en un lado de la sala. Tras desaparecer el círculo mágico, se podían ver varias mujeres hermosas.

¨Bueno hasta que aparecen.¨ dijo el rubio acercándose a las recién llegadas.

¨Si, hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien no quería pasar a ver su hermana.¨ dijo una rubia mientras miraba a una determinada pelinegra en el grupo.

¨y quien eres tu para decir eso, si hiciste lo mismo antes.¨ dijo la pelinegra mirando también a la rubia.

¨Bien eso es suficiente ustedes dos, noven que tenemos invitados.¨ dijo una peli castaña con voz suave pero autoritaria.

¨Bueno creo que es momento de presentar a mi nobleza.¨ dijo Naruto mirando a los demás en la sala que asintieron.

¨Si, esto es por los que vinimos en primer lugar aparte de la mansión.¨ dijo Lady Sitri.

¨Bien antes que nada déjenme presentarles a Lord y Lady Sitri.¨ dijo mientras señalaba a las dos pelinegros mayores que asintieron.¨ y mi nuevo [Rey] Serafall Leviatán-sama.¨ termino Naruto mientras señalaba a la sonriente pelinegra.

¨Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Levi-tan o Sera-chan Naruto-kun.¨ pregunto Serafall mirando al rubio que parecía inseguro de cómo contestar.

¨B-Bien…. S-Sera-c-chan….¨dijo el rubio mientras que Serafall sonreía y Grayfia le daba un leve resplandor que prometía dolor, antes de recomponerse para presentar al resto de su nobleza.

¨Así, dejen me prenotarles a mis [Peones] primero.¨ dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a la primera de las mujeres del grupo. Siendo esta una hermosa mujer, alta y esbelta, con grandes pechos como los de Akeno o más. Ella tiene cabello largo plateado, ojos ligeramente tintados de azul purpura. Lleva puesto un kimono purpura con adornos de flores rosa, con detalles de rojo un los bodes, y está abierto un los hombros dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos. ¨ Froleytia Capistrano mi primer [peón].¨ dijo mientras ella asentía.

¨Mi segundo [peón] Sara Phoenix.¨ dijo mientras señalaba a una rubia quien asintió respetuosamente. Sara es una hermosa joven, con el cabello rubia largo y ojos azules, la parte delantera de su cabello tiene varios flequillos que cuelgan sobre su frente. Viste un vestido purpura oscuro con detalles en azul.

¨Mi tercer [peón] y medico del grupo, Shizune.¨ dijo mientras señalaba a una pelinegra, Shizune es una hermosa mujer, con el cabello negro largo y lacio hasta las caderas, tiene también ojos de color negro y tiene la piel blanca. Lleva puesto un kimono negro con los bordes blancos y un par de zapatillas negras de tacón alto.

¨Mi cuarto [peón] Kurenai Yuhi.¨ dijo mientras señalaba a otra pelinegra quien se unió a las otras adelante. Kurenai es una mujer hermosa, con el cabello negro y largo, y sus ojos son de color rojo, con pechos alta copa C, un cuerpo esbelto. Vistiendo un vestido de color rojo con detalles en negro como pétalos y zapatillas de color negras con rojo.

¨Bien mis [Caballeros], mi primer [Caballero] Blake Belladonna.¨ dijo Naruto mientras otra pelinegra pasaba al frente. Blake es una joven hermosa de complexión pálida, tiene el pelo negro largo y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos son de color ámbar y usa sombras moradas claras en los ojos. Lleva puesto una blusa con cremallera, cuello en V que tiene líneas negras en la parte superior, tiene mangas medias- largas y Unos pantalones negros, lleva un cinturón negro en el pantalón, botas con tacón alto que le llegan hasta más abajo en la rodilla y tiene un par de correas atravez de ellos. Con cintas negras alrededor de sus brazos y un lazo negro sobre su cabeza.

¨Mi segundo [Caballero], Weiss Schnee.¨ dijo el rubio como una peliblanca se adelanto. Weiss es una joven hermosa, con cabello es blanco y largo, peinado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo lejos del centro, en la base de una pequeña tiara que se asemeja a unas estalactitas. Ella tiene tez pálida y ojos celestes. También tiene una cicatriz torcida en su ojo izquierdo. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco puro con bordes negros y dos columnas de cuatro botones negros en su estomago. En su espalda tiene pintado el símbolo de los Schnee de color celeste en lugar de blanco. Y Lleva un colgante en forma de manzana y botas blancas que van hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tacón con cuñas.

¨Mi [Torre], Yang Xiao Long.¨ dijo mientras la rubia que había hablado antes dio un paso adelante. Yang es una joven hermosa, tiene largo cabello rubio que se vuelve más claro en las puntas, cae de manera desordenada. En la parte superior de su cabeza tiene un mechón de pelo que se separa del resto de este. Tiene una complexión pálida y ojos color lila. Viste una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, con su símbolo en negro, que se asemeja a un corazón quemándose. Utiliza un cinturón café con una hebilla, un bolso y una tela café debajo una blanca que cubre la parte de atrás de su cadera. El mismo corazón quemándose aparece en esta tela, pero aquí es de color amarillo y dorado. Utiliza unos shorts negros. Además de una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, ella no utiliza ningún tipo de joyería. Utiliza unas botas altas, con una pequeña plataforma, debajo de estas tiene calcetines de color naranjo, pero las ocupa con diferentes alturas.

¨Mi primer [Obispo], Tsurara Shirayuki.¨ dijo mientras un otra de las mujeres dio un paso adelante. Tsurara es una mujer joven con el cabello color plata-púrpura y largo, con ojos azul-púrpuras, y tiene una lollipop en su boca, Ella usa un kimono blanco con un marco púrpura, y calcetines del tabi con sandalias negras del zōri.

¨Mi Segundo [Obispo], Kushina Uzumaki.¨ dijo Naruto mientras señalando una peli roja. Kushina es mujer joven hermosa, que Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tiene en su lado izquierdo. Su piel es de color blanco y sus ojos son de color gris-violeta. Vestida con un vestido de color rojo con detalles en negro y zapatillas negras de tacón alto.

¨Mi primer [Reina] como ustedes ya saben es Grayfia Lucifuge.¨ dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la peli plateada ya parada junto a él.

¨Ahora mi segunda [Reina] Venelana Bael.¨ dijo mientras una peli castaña se acerco. Venelana es una hermosa mujer que tiene cabello castaño largo hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren la frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro. Con ojos de color lila y con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro. Vestía un vestido blanco con decorado de flores.

¨Y ahora mi última [Reina]…. Kuroka.¨ dijo mientras una pelinegra se paraba junto a el, que sorprendió a los demás en la habitación. Menos a la nobleza de Naruto que ya la conocían. Kuroka es una joven hermosa y con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos que rivaliza con los de Rias y Akeno en términos de tamaño.

¨Gusto en conocerlos Serafall-sama, Lord y Lady Sitri.¨ dijeron todas al unísono respetuosamente, mientras Sr. Y Sra. Sitri asentían junto con Serafall, sorprendidos no solo por la tener Kuroka sino porque también tenía a Venelana con él.

¨C-Como… T-Tienes a Venelana…. Y-y aun K-Kuroka que es un Criminal rango ss.¨ pregunto Lord Sitri un poco nervioso por la presencia de Kuroka.

¨Bien pues lo de Venelana que después de que me convertí en un alta clase diablo me pidió ser parte de mi nobleza, pero no la pude convertir porque tenía que volver rápido con Rias.¨ dijo mientras miraba a la peli castaña. ¨pero después de que convertí a Grayfia después de la fiesta de compromiso ella se acerco a mí para convertir la.¨

¨y porque no hacer tu propia nobleza Venelana-chan.¨ pregunto Serafall

¨Nunca he querido una cuando conocí a Naruto-kun.¨ dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio.¨ le dije que cuando tuviera su propia nobleza me uniría a él.¨

¨Bueno eso explica lo de Venelana, pero que pasa con Kuroka.¨ dijo Lady Sitri.

¨Bien… cuando supe lo que paso la hermana de koneko-chan, decidí investigar con la ayuda Sirzechs-sama y unos años después me encontré con Kuroka-chan.¨ dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra. ¨donde me conto lo ocurrido y la convencí de hablar con Sirzechs-sama para resolver el asunto, después del juicio con los ancianos de los clanes. Se decidió que era inocente por defender a su hermana de su anterior amo y que si volvía a hacer algo igual, su hermana sufriría por lo mismo. Y se volvió de mi nobleza una semana después del juego de clasificación con Riser.¨ termino Naruto.

¨Bueno…. pero ahora tengo otra pregunta.¨ dijo Lady Sitri

¨Claro si puedo contestare o mejor que pueda Lady Sitri.¨ dijo el rubio

¨Bien…. Como es que Grayfia está contigo? Tengo entendido que era la [reina] de Sirzechs.¨ pregunto la pelinegra Sitri.

¨Bien creo que esa pregunta debe ser contestada por Grayfia-chan.¨ dijo Naruto mirando a la peli plateada quien asintió.

¨yo nunca he sido la [Reina] de Sirzechs, solo trabaje para él. Mientras su esposa se convertía en un alta clase diablo, hasta ese tiempo los ayude con el cuidado de milikas y con mantener todo en orden y que cumpliera con su trabajo como Maou.¨ explico la peli plateada suavemente. ¨y por eso es que muchos piensan que era su [Reina]. Termino Grayfia mientras los demás asentían, aceptando su explicación. mientras que Miyuki se acerco a Naruto.

¨Naruto-sama todo está listo para que pasen comedor.¨ dijo la peli negra.

¨Gracias Miyuki-chan.¨ dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía, y se volvía Asia los demás. ¨bien porque no pasamos al comedor todos, ya este día asido muy largo.¨ término mientras los demás asentían y lo siguieron.

Continuara….

 **Nota:** Este él es final de mi primer Arco que podríamos llamarlo el Arco: Sustituido. El siguiente Arco es una sorpresa pero podría a ver algo de acción, después de este arco entrare en la historia. Espero les allá gustado mi Lemon ya es el primero que escribo uno.


End file.
